The present invention relates to increasing the thermal capability of a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, in the stationary or docked mode and more particularly, the present invention relates to providing one or more additional heat transfer/exchanger units in the notebook computer to increase thermal cooling with one or more external fans.
As processor speeds increase, processor power dissipation also increases. With increasing processor power dissipation levels, the limit on the cooling capability within a notebook computer has almost been reached. When the internal cooling capability reaches its limit, the burden of cooling will have to shift to external cooling via a thermal port or docking station to enable the notebook computer to perform at peak performance in the stationary or docked mode with cooling assistance from the thermal port or docking station and at a reduced power level and reduced performance within the limits on the cooling capability of the notebook computer when standing alone.